Historically, shopping is an activity that has involved a customer visiting a number of brick-and-mortar retail stores, browsing through inventory, selecting products of interest, and checking out to complete a purchase. Mail order companies introduced catalog-based shopping, whereby a customer peruses a printed catalog, views a catalog listing, and then places an order for a product via letter or telephone. The ordered product is delivered to the customer's premise a few days later. Although convenient, catalog-based shopping has inherent disadvantages, such as a lack of photo views of a product. High printing costs limited the number of photos of a product, particularly with respect to different angles or product variations.
During the early 1980s, home shopping channels on cable television were introduced. The home shopping channels offered television programming that described products for sale that could be ordered by phone. Viewers would regularly tune-in to see products that were displayed and talked about by live hosts. Enthusiastic personalities often developed a loyal following, and the shopping channels would give many hosts creative freedom in merchandising products.
Home shopping channels became less relevant with the introduction of Internet-based retailing in the late 1990s. Web sites offered photos and information about products without limit, greatly improving upon the previous analogue of printed catalogs. Product videos and animations could be provided, with 360 degree views of products. The online catalogs could be searched, and offerings of many competing retailers could be found instantly.
As compared with home shopping television channels, online retailers may lack the human component that motivates people to purchase. Sites such as YOUTUBE that offer user-created videos have become hugely popular with the “Millennial” generation. In fact, “how-to” videos have become an important driver of purchasing decisions among Millennials. For example, a person may create a video showing others how to use a particular product. During the video, the person may express opinions regarding the product. Viewers may then be motivated to purchase the product after viewing the video.